


Awkward Penguin Mating Rituals

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: John and Sloane help Jane in wooing Riley in the most Jane way possible. John/Sloane/Jane Brotp, as it should be.
Relationships: Jane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Awkward Penguin Mating Rituals

“What exactly is it suppose to be?” Sloane asked, tilting her head from side to side in an attempt to make sense of the canvas before her.

“If you tilt your head slightly to the right and squint really hard, it kind of looks like a seagull eating a whale,” John replied from his position beside her.

“Guys! It’s a penguin…..and another penguin. It’s two penguins,” Jane exclaimed, motioning to the two blobs in the center of the painting.

“Oh! I see it now, very abstract and avant-garde. I love it,” John nodded his head, taking in the newly revealed focus of the picture before him.

“It’s beautiful Jane but why penguins?” Sloane asked, sipping her wine slowly. “Is it for someone special?”

“Well penguins are really cute in their tiny little tuxedo’s and everyone loves cute animals in fancy dress. Also they mate for life, which is the message that I want to convey,” Jane quickly explained, her excitement barely making way for her growing blush.

“So…..the message you want to send is ‘I want to mate for life’,” John asked slowly as not to overwhelm the already overexcited woman.

“Exactly! Do you think she’ll like it?” Jane practically vibrates in anticipation.

“She? I feel like I'm the only straight person left in this town,” Sloane sighed in faux despair.

“Honey, you are not straight. I have seen you around that cute barista on 7th,” John rolled his eyes, nudging the woman playfully.

“Can we get back to me please,” Jane interrupted with a grin as she wiggled herself between her sister and her best friend.

“Of course, so who is this mystery woman. Is it someone we know?” Sloane asked.

“Riley,” Jane answered, positively beaming at the thought of the other woman.

“Riley…..Riley?” Sloane asked with the raise of an eyebrow. “Harper’s high school sweetheart Riley? Doctor Riley?”

“Are you done? I’m pretty sure you only know one Riley,” John retorted in an attempt to cut off Sloane’s ramblings of disbelief.

“So……Riley?” Sloane attempted once more.

“Yep, she’s always been really nice to me. She never ignores me when I talk about my book, she has pretty hair and she always smells like vanilla,” Jane smiled prettily as she thought about the other woman.

“Aww that’s so sweet. So you want to ask her out with the painting?” John asked, understanding his friends intentions.

“Yes but I needed your advice. I didn’t want to go too ‘Jane’ and scare her away like I do everyone else,” Jane explained, hanging her head slightly at the thought of once again being to much for someone to handle.

“Look Jane, I know that we were horrible to you but that was never your fault. We were the problem and we took it out on you. You are amazing and sweet and deserve someone who will appreciate all of you in a way that the family never has. If Riley doesn't appreciate that then its her loss. I think you should go full ‘Jane’ because that's the best Jane,” Sloane said, turning to hug her sister tightly before allowing John to join the huddle with his own bear hug.

“I love you guys,” Jane said, her voice watery from the steady stream of happy tears flowing from her eyes. “Will you help me do this properly then?”

“There Is nothing else I would rather be doing?” Sloane replied.

“Same here,” John added.

* * *

Riley had been having a relaxing evening of bad reality television paired with pizza when she heard the doorbell ring. Reluctantly she rose from her cozy position and peaked through the window before answering the door to a ……..penguin?

“Hey…..Jane?” Riley offered to the penguin suited individual before her.

“Yep, it’s me!” Jane exclaimed before pushing back the hood of her onesie to reveal her nervous but grinning face.

“You look cute. So, what can I do for you?” Riley asked, a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched the eccentric brunette shuffle before her.

“I made you this,” Jane said loudly as she pushed the large painting propped against her back into the other woman's space.

“Thanks Jane. I love penguins,” Riley commented as she took in the beautiful painting. “This must have taken hours to complete.”

“Oh it’s no big deal it only took 14 hours to finish,” Jane shrugged lightly.

“Wow, so is there any special reason for this gift?” she asked gently, racking her mind for a reason behind the sudden gift.

“Well, it’s tradition when courting someone that you present them with a gift so that they are aware of your intentions. At least that’s what Wikipedia said, Sloane said it wasn’t necessary and she’s been married so she probably knows what she’s talking about,” Jane rambled, frowning as she relayed all the conflicting advice she had received. 

“Are you asking me out?” Riley asked, a full-blown smirk gracing her features as she did so.

“Yes, most definitely. I got us two tickets for the aquarium, they have penguins,” Jane nodded.

“I think that would be a lovely second date,” Riley replied.

“Second date?” Jane asked in confusion.

“Well you already went to all this effort, so why not make this the first date. How do you feel about good pizza and terrible reality TV?” Riley offered a hand to the other brunette.

“Can we cuddle?” Jane asked as she took the older brunettes hand.

“Most definitely,” she said as she pulled them both and the penguin painting into the warmth of the house before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

“Can we get out of this bush now?” Sloane grumbled, swatting stray twigs from her face.

“Yes. Our little penguin was successful in her awkward mating ritual so stalking is no longer required,” John replied stumbling out of the foliage.

“They are going to be sickeningly cute, aren't they?” Sloane asked.

“Yeah but Jane deserves nothing less,” he replied.

“I know, you want to go get some coffee?”

“You just want to stalk that barista, don't you?”

“.………………………………Yes,” Sloane relented rolling her eyes.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

* * *


End file.
